


"(S)he's always there when I need h(er)(im)"

by jdbtomlinstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Feminization, Footballer!Louis, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Nickname princess, Riding, Rimming (a little), a little fluff, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdbtomlinstyles/pseuds/jdbtomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry flies from LA for Louis' football match, without telling anyone and shows up as the mascot. He surprises Louis after the game and gets fucked in the locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"(S)he's always there when I need h(er)(im)"

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend Harry actually was the mascot. || title inspired from the song Cheerleader, by OMI.

The match is over and Louis' team lost but they're still all buzzing from excitement as they walk back into the locker room to get changed and leave.

Louis' sweaty and tired, can't wait to get home to bed and Skype with his baby in LA but then as he opens his locker to take out his things he finds a note. On opening it, he reads "Hii Louis. Good game! Wait in the locker room till everyone else has left for a (hopefully pleasant) surprise..please?"  
He starts wondering who would've written the note and what the surprise is, and decides staying a few minutes after the team's left won't harm.

So he carries on conversation with the boys while they're in there till they're all done, not bothering to change out of his football kit and shower yet, kind of longing for them to leave quickly, pretty damn curious about his surprise.

Some time later they've all gone and he's sitting on a bench alone, just scrolling through his phone. Until he notices someone walking in. But then he looks up and it's the mascot..  
"Um," Louis starts, "are you the surprise?" The response is the head of the mascot being taken off and..and it's Harry.  
"Yes."  
"HARRY!" Louis squeals and jumps forward to hug him. "Baby when did you come here? Why didn't you tell me? Oh my God. Who did you get to make you the mascot? Baby I'm so happy to see you."  
Harry giggles, hugging him back, until Louis' done babbling, then giving him a kiss on the forehead and saying, "I /really/ didn't wanna miss it Lou, plus I missed you too much," with a pout. "I'm glad you're liking the surprise darling."

Louis just looks at him with a little smile on his face for a few seconds, before leaning up and getting on his tiptoes to kiss his lips. "I missed your pretty pink lips so much love," Louis says. "Haven't kissed them in so long.." And he goes back to kissing them. The kiss gets more heated and Louis moves on to kiss Harry's jaw, intent on giving him hickeys already.  
But then Harry pulls back.

They both pant, just looking at each other, with their arms around each others' waists, until Harry goes, "I have another surprise for you..daddy." He gets a sharp breath intake for a response and continues with a smirk, "You see, I've always been your cheerleader. So, I decided to dress like it."  
And before Louis can even think clear, Harry begins to take off the mascot outfit. And he wasn't joking. He's wearing a blue miniskirt with knee-height white socks and a long-sleeved white crop top that says "TOMLINSON" on the front and "28" on the back, in bold blue text.

The moment Harry drops the mascot outfit onto the floor Louis basically latches onto him, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and kissing him again. "Baby..you look so..pretty..so pretty for daddy..always so pretty.. You look..absolutely gorgeous, princess..fuck," Louis gets out between kisses, breath already speeding up.

"I'm gonna..I'm gonna fuck you, right here. May I do that? May I fuck you in a public locker room, love?" He continues, with a slight smirk.  
Now it's Harry's turn to be completely out of breath. "Yes.. Please..I was hoping you would, daddy. Missed you being in me so bad."

So Louis pulls Harry and lays him down on his back on a bench. He gets on top of him and goes back to making out with Harry for a bit then moves on to kissing his jawline, down his neck and all over his collarbones, sucking bruises everywhere. By this point, Harry is nothing but whimpering.  
Louis moves lower, reaching Harry's nipples and sucking on them, biting on them, licking them, one after the other.. Harry's whimpering gets louder and he's continuously whining. "You like it yeah, princess? You like when daddy pays extra attention to your nipples right?" Louis says as he flicks them both. Harry nods and whines for a yes, but Louis pinches his nipples and persists, "tell me you like it, princess. I just wanna hear."  
"Y-yes daddy. I l-love it..so much daddy. You know I do," Harry moans out.  
"Hm yeah I do baby."

But then Louis lets them go and moves down on Harry, lifting up his skirt, to see his dick all bound up and straining against his panties.  
"I think we should get you out of those, what do you think, princess?"  
"I-If you want, daddy," Harry moans out as Louis plays with the tip of his dick.  
So without another word, Louis pulls the panties down Harry's thighs and the rest of his legs till they're completely off.

"I'm gonna leave the skirt on and fuck you in it though okay babe? So gorgeous..I can't get rid of it."  
"Yeah..yess but..please do something, Lou?"  
"Of course pretty angel. First I want you to put your legs up and spread with your hands supporting your knees, though, angel. C'mon."  
Harry complies as fast as possible.  
"Good, baby," Louis says as he gets on his knees in front of Harry's spread legs and begins licking at his rim.  
Harry gasps and whimpers out, "My f-fav-uhh- Thank you, daddy. Thank you thank you thank you," he blabbers on as Louis progresses into eating him out.

Louis continues until Harry's tearing up and asking, "Please get in me, daddy? Please."  
Louis blows lightly on his hole before craning his neck away. "Okay baby, do you have any lube with you or are you gonna suck on daddy's fingers?" Louis asks.  
"I-I do, daddy. Shirt pocket of the mascot outfit."  
Louis isn't even surprised and goes to retrieve it. He goes back to Harry and slicks up his fingers, followed by entering Harry's hole with two fingers. He wastes no time before curling them up, making contact with Harry's prostate.  
"Daddyyy," Harry moans, "give me more I can take it. P-Please."  
"Give me a minute princess, I don't wanna hurt you."  
"Okay. B-But it's okay I can take it."  
"Alright honey," Louis says as he adds a third. He moves them around and scissors them, Harry's whines getting progressively louder. Louis moves his other hand other to touch Harry's tip and lightly rubs it. "God you're gonna feel so good around my dick, princess. I've missed your little hole so much..and you baby," Louis ends with a giggle. A fucking giggle.  
"Lou-iiis," Harry impatiently whines, "could you please get in me now? Please, daddy?"  
"Fuck..yeah baby. Yeah," Louis breathes out. "But..I want you to ride me, princess. Would you?"  
"Yes yes yesss. Yes, daddy."

Louis helped Harry up and began taking off his shorts, which had gotten very uncomfortable by then. Harry just stood in place with his hands clasped in front of him until Louis got undressed and took his place on the bench. Louis then took his hand and gently pulled him forwards.  
"C'mon baby I can't wait to get in you..God I can't"  
Louis slicks himself up then lifts up Harry's skirt and holds it as Harry quietly lowers himself onto Louis' dick and gasps, "Fuck, daddy you're so..big.. Never get used to how big.. Uhh."  
It takes all Louis' will to not thrust up and let Harry take his time. "You're so t-tight baby.. Fuck," Louis grits out, holding Harry's hips. When he's all the way inside, he lets go of Harry's skirt.  
Harry stays there for merely a few seconds, kissing all over Louis' face and quietly repeating "I love you" and soon begins lightly bouncing Louis' dick. "Da..ddy.. Uhh..right there yeah da-"  
"Fuck..keep going, princess. You feel s- umphh- good, angel."  
"Could you..daddy could you fuck up into me p-please?"  
"Y-Yeah of course, love," Louis says and wastes no time before thrusting up hard and fast into Harry.

"Da..ddy.. Yeah..yeah ri-right there. Thank you than-," Harry all but hiccups as he's being bounced on Louis, with his skirt ruffling up and rubbing against his dick.  
Louis is wordlessly grunting as he thrusts up repeatedly and then reaches around to trace under the skirt where his dick goes into Harry's hole then grabs his little (not so little anymore) bum. "Fuck," he breathes out, "fuck baby, you feel so good.."  
"I'm - uh - I'm close, daddy. May I come please? Please please pl-"  
"Yes, princess, whenever - ugh - you need to.. I'm close too. Make daddy come c'mon, love"

Louis continues to thrusts up particularly hard and not even a minute later Harry's spurting, untouched, all over his skirt and a little on Louis' stomach, whimpering till he can't anymore. His hole spasming over Louis' dick makes Louis come right after him, deep inside.  
Louis keeps thrusting slowly till they've both ridden out their orgasms. Louis then gets out of Harry but leaves Harry on his lap, looks up at him and smiles till his eyes crinkle up, getting a dimply smile in return from Harry.

"Thank you so much for coming honey, I love you so much. I know you must know how much it means to me that you did," Louis says, ending it with a kiss.  
"I love you more Lou. I know babe and I couldn't be happier right now," Harry replies, giving him a kiss on the nose.  
They sit there with their foreheads touching for just a few minutes, giggling love-dazedly, before deciding to get up, shower and leave for home.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic and I really hope you liked it omg


End file.
